Question: Kevin earns a base salary of $300.00 every week with an additional 6% commission on everything he sells. If Kevin sold $4950.00 worth of items last week, what was his total salary?
Explanation: First, find the amount of commission made by using the following formula: commission rate $\times$ total sales $=$ amount of commission made Since the commission rate is a percentage, we have to convert it into a decimal first. Percent means "out of one hundred," so $6\%$ is equivalent to $\frac{6}{100}$ which is also equal to $6 \div 100$ $6 \div 100 = 0.06$ Now you have all the information you need to find the amount of commission made: $0.06$ $\times$ $$4950.00$ $=$ $$297.00$ We can find the total salary for Kevin by adding the amount of commission made to his base salary. amount of commission made $+$ base salary $=$ total salary $$297.00$ $+$ $$300.00$ $=$ $$597.00$ The total salary Kevin made last week was $$597.00$.